The present embodiments relate to medical imaging. In particular, a system and method of treating a patient using a hybrid imaging system is provided.
Diagnosis devices for combined and/or combinable radiographic and nuclear medical examinations and digital imaging methods have now become common practice in medical diagnostics. Methods of this type have been used for some time, e.g. in computer tomography, for magnetic resonance examinations, ultrasound examinations and for nuclear medical methods.
However, accuracy of combined examinations may be compromised because of patient positioning. For example, moving the positioning of a patient from one imaging modality to another imaging modality can disturb data correlation and/or comparison. Also, it may be difficult to perform invasive treatment on a patient during imaging due to the physical nature of the imaging system.